ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
General RAAM
How General RAAM joined the Tourney General RAAM received orders from the Locust Horde to capture the one and only Baby Bonnie Hood In pursuit of his mission, he successfully infiltrated the Coalition of Ordered Governments army, but was unable to locate B.B. Hood. Tyrus was in complete disorder with rampant civil disturbances, all believed to be caused by the covert actions of Coalition of Ordered Governments operatives. Commissioned to suppress national unrest, RAAM spent quite some time fighting across the world. Without any hesitation to stop the Coalition of Ordered Governments HQ of intruding the government of Tyrus, the leaders decided to overthrow their leader, Marcus Fenix, and decided to put a bounty on his head before anything may go worst. He was eventually called back by the Locust Horde and ordered to infiltrate the Smash Bros. Tourney to crush the universe. RAAM embarked once again for Tyrus. Character Select Screen Animation RAAM crushes an insect before the zooming camera and says "It's time I taught you a LESSON!". Special Attacks Rocket Launcher (Neutral) RAAM says "Got you!" and fires a rocket from his rocket launcher. Clothesline Rocket (Side) RAAM lunges forward, says "Come unto me!", and punches the opponent, shooting a rocket afterwards. Jumping Slam (Up) RAAM jumps very high, then he lands on the stage feet first, creating a shockwave. Heavy Stomp (Down) RAAM says "How?!" and stomps the ground very hard, creating a shockwave. Kryll Barrage (Hyper Smash) RAAM says "Begone!" and sends 15 small Krylls at his opponents. Kryllstorm (Final Smash) RAAM says "This is IT!" and sends 15 small Krylls and 15 large Krylls at his opponents. Victory Animations #RAAM stomps toward the camera and says "I am General RAAM!" and laughs evilly. #*RAAM stomps toward the camera and says "You can never defeat me in a hundred years!" and laughs evilly. (B.B. Hood victories only) #With his back facing the screen, RAAM raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen, saying "You were no match!". #RAAM tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "Nothing is able to defeat me!". On-Screen Appearance RAAM jumps down and punches the ground before saying "Kneel before the might of the Locust Horde!". Special Quotes *What are you doing here?!?! (When fighting B.B. Hood) *Get ready to meet your maker, Fenix! (When fighting Marcus Fenix) *When Locust Horde is reformed, all shall bow down! (When fighting Heihachi) *You have just unleashed one, Shin Kamiya! (When fighting Shin) *Now, hand me your equipment and I'll go easy on you! (When fighting Alisa) *You shall not survive this... (When fighting Wonder Red) Trivia *General RAAM and Shivers have the same English voice actor. Richard Newman once voiced Mr. Plod in Make Way for Noddy, as well as M. Bison in the American cartoon version of Street Fighter. Coincidentally, that same M. Bison is set to appear in the sequel. *Baby Bonnie Hood, a Little Red Riding Hood-like Darkhunter, is RAAM's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Gears of War characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney